valdemarfandomcom-20200214-history
Owlflight (novel)
For other uses of 'Owlflight,' see the disambiguation page. Synopsis Darian is the black sheep of Errold's Grove, blamed for every misdemeanor of the village children. His dead parents were trappers who were unpopular since the villagers feared that they would lead monsters, created in the woods during the Mage Storms, to the village. When his parents died they barely held back from saying good riddance, they then apprenticed Darian with the village hedge wizard--Justyn. However, Darian was unhappy and the villagers considered him ungrateful, causing them to be hostile toward him. The mage tries his best, not very good with children as he is, but Darian just doesn't want to learn to use the magical ability inside him. Then one day the village is unexpectedly attacked by barbarians from the north - the Blood Bear Clan - who take over the village. In the fight Justyn is killed and Darian flees. During his flight Darian is almost caught by two of the barbarians chasing him and he is unexpectedly rescued by a Hawkbrother mage-scout called Snowfire, who is part of an expedition of Tayledras and Kaled'a'in who are restoring the damages caused by the mage storms. Snowfire takes Darian back to the temporary camp, where he meets Kelvren (a gryphon), Nightwind (the expedition's healer and trond'i'irn), Wintersky (a younger Tayledras scout) and Starfall (Tayledras Adept), the leader of the expedition. Initially they believe that the villagers escaped to nearby Kelmskeep and offer Darian a safe haven and emotional support as he deals with Justyn's death and the loss of his parents. Darian is adopted by the Hawkbrothers and becomes Snowfire’s little brother. After Darian accidentally ends up on the bluff overlooking the village, he realizes that the villagers have not escaped, but are enslaved by the Blood Bear clan. Despite their treatment of him, he cannot leave to villagers to their fate as slaves. The Hawkbrothers draw many of the barbarian warriors away from the village with a ruse and then infiltrate the village with Darian's help. Though they had planned to avoid fighting if possible, the barbarians attack. Darian fights the Blood Bear Shaman, and with some help from Huur (Snowfire's female eagle owl bondbird) kills the Shaman. In the end Darian is faced with either staying with the villagers as their mage or going off with the Hawkbrothers. In the end he compromises - he will travel with the Hawkbrothers for a few years to learn magic and then return as the village mage. Pleased with Darian's maturity, Snowfire gives Darian his bondbird, a fledgling eagle owl named Kuari, offspring of Snowfire's bondbinds Hweel and Huur. Characters * Darian Firkin * Justyn * Makus * Leander * Backet * Jakem * Kyllian * Grimkin * Harris Neshem * Vere Neshem * Kyle Osterham * Widow Clay * Gulian * Erna Dele * Lilly * Hanbil Brason * Nandy Lutter * Derrel Lutter * Ida * Saffy * Ananda Pellard * Tom Kalley * Lord Breon * Ado Larsh * Snowfire k'Vala * Hweel * Sifyra * Nightwind k'Leshya * Cor * Shan * Starfall k'Vala * Skyshadow k'Vala * Eere * Sunleaf k'Vala * Wintersky k'Vala * Tiec * Kelvren Skothkae * Ayshen k'Leshya * Tyrsell * Rainwind k'Vala * Daystorm k'Vala * Windshadow k'Vala * Raindance k'Vala * Huur * Pyreen * Sunstone k'Vala * Blood Bear Shaman * Shkar * Stella Harthon * Kuari * Kreeak Places * Errold's Grove, Valdemar * Pelagir Hills * Londell River * Kelmskeep, Valdemar * Riverford Farm, Valdemar Terminology * Fireflower School * Hammer-jay * Wolfstone's Pack * Blood Bear Clan * Teleson * Silver Gryphons * Yip dogs * Bumblefoot * Channeling trap * Eclipse amulet Translations Polish: * Lot Sowy, translated by Katarzyna Krawczyk, Zysk i S-ka, 2015 See also *Books by chronological order *Chronological order of books: expanded edition *Books by publication order *Books by series Category:Books